talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
Quotes 2015
THE GAME As per usual, chaps, please enter your quotes into the right section. If anybody would get the joke, stick it into 'General Interest'; if only you and a group of friends would get it, pop it into 'In-Jokes'. Feel free to create new sub-headings for your class, I would have put them in except I didn't have the booklet :3. TalesOfTheQuad.wikia.com would like to remind you to ACTUALLY FOLLOW THE INSTRUCTIONS ABOVE PLEASE. Some quotes which make no sense to the general population have been moved to the In-Jokes section, in the faint hopes that they make sense to SOMEBODY. Likewise, only in-jokes should be put in the in-jokes section. Add in quotes under whichever titles you think it fits. If you need to make a new subheading, e.g for a specific class, please use Sub-Heading 2 as otherwise the contents system will screw up. Session 1 App Design and Development "COOL BEANS" "Let's get the LAN party started" - Various (when playing minecraft) "Make me an App" - Anon "Done" - Mark "Are we supposed to be working now?" - Everyone "I like apples"- Albert "I lost the game"- Michael "Turn off the games lads" "We should make a survey, and get them back," Behavourial Psychology B "CORRELATION DOES NOT EQUAL CAUSATION" - everyone (class motto) "How many people in this class have actually been slapped by their parents?" *most people put up hands* "Exactly and we're all normal" "no we're not" *round of applause* - Conor, Cian and Aoife P.B "You told me that your dad was 6 foot 2" "I was talking about someone who had more....physical ability than me" - Thomas and Cian "Once, I got high on sugar, passed out in my bathtub and had a dream about a time-travelling jetpack." *casually sips 6th coke* "I hope it was a dream, anyway" - JJ "Hangmaaaaaan" - kellie "Sineád-nay" - billy "She has more cleavage than boob" - kellie "YER GOON TA DIE" - bob "8pm hungover, 10pm dead from meningitis" - billy "9am breakfast, 9:30am mangled by bangle" - billy "They look suspiciously like swastikas" - Peter "What colour is the wind?" -Peter "depends on how high you are" - billy "I cut my tongue because I was licking the top of a tuna can. It was nice tuna!" - Conor "Here's your present" *hands billy the letter B* - Kate "Ah sure if centras being robbed again just go to mace instead" -Conor Bob: "says something opposite to reality(ie what if windows see through us?)" " Sooo deep"- everybody else *mention of drugs or alcohol or crime*-everyone looks at billy "Let's lynch Gráinne!" - everyone "Pink glitterrrrr" - billy & rory *Beat about to drop*....*Billy and Bob flail their arms in the air and scream* "Yaaaaaay!" "Waterford are better than tipp, Limerick and cork" - Rory & kellie "Maybe it's haybeline" - Conor "Do you have a phobia of agreeing with people?!" -billy to Cian "Shut up cian" - Cormac (& everyone else) "Bob eating de gud lunch" - billy "Whay-ulls" - Bob (Wales in welsh accent) "The huuuuuman centipeeeede" - billy "you look like a camel" - Kellie (to bob) "You don't see 8 year olds in gangs" - Gráinne "have you ever been to Limerick?" - Conor "Ur nan" - billy "ur ma" - cormac "my big toe" - cian ".....no." - Kate "I used to look like a boy" - kelly "We're going to disneyland, not bordeaux!" - Conor "Flavour stronger than Kellie's punch" - kellie *to the tune of bounce by Calvin harris* "do do do do do do do do, SAND" - billy & bob "surfboard" - conor "this is so exciting!" - rory "Georgia Piazalano needs her double soy mocha frappecino now or she'll kill someone!" - conor "can we watch the kellaaayy video" - most of class, "no." - Will "I can't put my hand anywhere because everywhere is your boobs" - billy (to kellie) "I'm sorry that the laughter of children offends you." - Sinead-ney (T.I) *in reference to a little shitty old man. " (B-Psych A steals B-Psych B's white chalk) FFFIIIIIIEEEENNNNNSSSSSSSS -Will (T.A) *said while running out to the b-psych a room, "ATE HER KELLAAYYYY" - everyone Criminology "I value my hands" - Class motto "Men?" - Chip, also is Class Motto "Why does this not come up on the desktop" - Katie, TI "I blame the Japanese" -- Theo "If you have a uni brow, you are definitely guilty" - Theo "Its unnecessary to cut off a person's hand for stealing a loaf of bread" - Katie, TI "Actually it's not that extreme" - Bronagh "I really like my hands" - Finn "Exactly, just cut off his hand" - Theo "Everyone shake about to wake up" - Katie, TI *sings shake it off* - Odilia, Chip and Aleca "Is Alcatraz real, I always thought that it was made up" - Bronagh "That's Atlantis I think" - Aleca "Or maybe Azcaban" - Elle "I'm not transphobic my godmother is a lesbian" - Finn "I usually just write big words" - Chip "To make you look photosynthesis" - Denis *Gives group presentation* That was a little too much photosynthesis" - Denis "Hugh, why does affection disturb you so much?" - Aleca "Bronagh, you can't blame Hugh for you throwing scissors" - Aleca "When my parents ask me what i learned when i get home, I'm going to say that i learned ' not to ask'" - Hugh "You are so confused by females" - Bronagh (to Hugh) "Its the foreigner affect" - Denis "Is there an Irish Mafia" - Hugh "Well we have the IRA" - Aleca "What part of the navy was it?" - Sarah "The part on water" - Finn "I heard my name, but I didn't hear it very positively" - Theo "Maricat, the capital city of America" - Theo (in a game of Hangman) Cutting Edge Science (Eoin comes late) Everyone: "Ahhh Eoin" Kacper "God damn Mongolians" Killian : "Daniel stop playing with your anal beads" Kacper :"I like anal beads!" Eoin "Do you think I can still eat this" *general grunting noises* Tal : "that was a good stroke" Tal (to Killian) : "fist me bro" Fiona: "I relate to Baymax on a spiritual level." Tal: "Eye spasms come and go, but fists are forever." Ana: "Dude, don't you dare put my pen in there." Tal: "The importance of life or whatever." Fiona: "You know it's good when your hand stings." Amy: "Casual psychopathic Tal strikes again." Dave the Rave: "It's not the music that defines me, I define the music." Darragh: "Everybody with leprosy is lehappy" "Tomatoes are people too." "Are cows aware of their own mortality?" Jack : "BORIS IS STRONG LIKE OX, FAST LIKE GAZELLE, VERSATILE LIKE SHARKTOPUS" Tal: "I had to fill the hole, so I filled it with drug addiction." Killian (on the last day) : "Killian is sad like sad ox" *Stuart to Dave and Darragh after he sees them shaking their hands for amusement*: "Did you just decide to become stupid today?" Game Theory Kevin: Hey Conor! Say something funny! Conor: I'm always saying funny things. Everyone: It's basically surreal. Eoin: She burnt ALL of their RICE! Conor: I wish J'tia was a TA at CTYI. Then she'd be J'TA. Dara: I just love mini fridges. Kevin: Why is Putin cool? Conor: This is why I hate Excel. It's a horrible horrible program designed by horrible horrible people. Conor: No offense to those who believe in the Church of the Lizard People Conor: Imagine you're on a bus with someone. I know. Crazy. Penny: Is there any Game Theory in Naruto? Conor: Have a discussion about it. Feel free to lie. Alice: What's the story, Voldemory? Alice: Snow! (Snail no) Ellie: What if we got really strong paperclips? Alice: Those are chains. Terence: Mmm, delicious fedoras! Dara: On Mondays we wear SIG. Conor: *Explaining mixed Nash Equilibria with an example about Darude and Skrillex concerts* Terence: But I thought Darude and Skrillex were the people doing the mixing? Penny: Uptown fuck you up Kevin: Story time with Megan! Yay! Megan: Can you pass out? Megan: Has anyone seen a tree before? Terence: Conor, my starter Pokémon was a shiny! Conor: I don't know what those words mean, but I get that I'm supposed to be impressed, and I'm very proud of you, Terence. You get a prize! Terrence: Downtown shank your nan, in front of tescos! (Sing to the tune of Uptown Funk) Japanese Language and Culture "I'm in it for the tentacles." - Andrew "Sugar is not a bicycle." - TextFugu "This (a bottle) is not Italy" - Thomas "That's no moon..."- Diarmuid "I don't autumn." -Caoimhe "Spare me my life! Take anything you want! I was robbed by two men! I have a bad case of diarrhea!" - Japanese aerobics video. "My microwave is broken." - Kieron, the RA. "As you can see from this diagram, Obama, Leonardo and Freddy all reproduce asexually." - Thomas "Two worms "ko"-habitating! That's what you said! That's amazing!"-RebeccaSensei "What a ko-incidence" - Kate "Fuck noodles" - Kate " *laughs* fuck noodles?" - Molly "No, don't fuck noodles, that's messy." - Kate "I'm not weird, you're simple" - Aislinn "My new favourite pastime is lynching people" - Kate "How do you say crotch bulge in Japanese?" - Conal "After about the tenth ricecake, they start to taste weird" - Ciara "Can I go to the bathroom?" - Calum "Can you say it in Japanese?" - RebeccaSensei "Yes" - Calum "*sings* Everything's free in America" - Molly "I'm not sure that's how it works. Everything's very expensive in America" - Aislinn "Guys, who ate the chalk? We won't judge you, just tell us where it is." - Rebecca "Personally, I hate orphans. They get all the best roles in fantasy. End orphan privilege now." - Conal "Malachi is the prettiest girl in the room" - everyone except Iosaf "Everyone has a cat fetish" -Iosaf "Hey! Are those cat memes?!" -CiaraSuperSensei "Jordan, you're ignoring Iosaf" -Ciara "Oh, Iosaf you wanna go fuck the bathroom's free" *leaves with Iosaf* -Jordan "Hey, did you guys know there is a Buddhist Hell called "The Hell of the Flaming Cock"? -Aislinn "I've got one hell of a flaming cock" -Diarmuid "Give me something to hate" -RebeccaSensei "Orphans" -Victor *everyone laughs* "No, no... how about puppies?" -RebeccaSensei "NOOOO!" -Everyone "The amount of men's asses I've seen today is ridiculous" - Kate "Cat washing mamemes" - Molly Marine Biology "Nemo is dead. And we killed him." - Adam " Music Production "Don't make me laugh, the xenomorph is going to burst through my chest at any minute." - Hailey "Bob's Employment Centre for Peurto Rican children, because you're never too young to mine." - Kevin "Ayo fam wat do blad" - Kevin to his TA "I love me a minstrel show, Mama." - not sure "Happy birthday Lian!" - everyone "A hat killed his entire family." Bala, referring to Oisin "(scowls) You fed me meat...I didn't want your meat." - Sarah B. "Woah, Lian has tentacles!" - Kevin again "Slippery, slippery Tiernan." - everyone "Whatever you say, mister perfect diabetic" - Hailey "Drop the beat, don't drop the Mac" - Jacqui and Claudia "That was Trey Songz out of nowhere" - Julian "85 and I'm feeling alive" - Jacqui "I'm so into the music I drink the beet" - Aoife "When you lick the trolley" - Kevin "Did you ever get an electric shock from licking the trolley" - Kevin "Deadly" - Laura and Claudia "Is Adolf Hitler one of the members? (of Panic! at the Disco)" - Julian "Jamaican Blowhole is actually really cool" - Julian "Jacqui, what are you doing?" "Cleaning my sausage." - Jacqui "My Aesthetic is Brendon Urie's hair flick at the end of the acoustic version of This is Gospel" - Eavan "Low Calorie Grunge" - Ray "Sneaky Brontosaurus wail" - Julian "the Red Hot Chili Pepes" - Kevin "Hello! It is me!" - Julian "Possibly Urine" - Julian "The Five Star Pizza of Brontosaurus" - Julian "Americas Next Top Brontosaurus" - Julian "Britans Got Brontosauri" - Óisín "Phil Lynnots got nothing on my dad" - Eavan "Same" - Claudia "SAME" - everyone else "Hey guys I sound pregnant!!" - Claudia *sings careless whisper to Hailey* "NOOOOOOO" - everyone to Hailey "it's like when you get a really ugly dog and you have to learn to love it" - Julian "Kevin is the ugly dog" - Sarah B "He's (Kevin) sad and tragic shift him" - Tuan to Sarah B "We'll have our own casino night with blackjack and hookers" -Ruairí "Put it on the Album" - Ray "A BOYS BEST FRIEND IS HIS MOTHER" - Norman Bates "I wish I was a pregnant woman in England." - Slippery Slippery Tiernan Philosophy *claps rhythmically* - class motto "Dust in the wind dude." - class motto "Most bodacious." - everyone "So basically two plus two equals despair." - Nitai "Sorry I'm late; time's not real, but that queue was." - Nitai *adds capital letters to stuff* *suddenly the stuff means a slightly different thing* - everyone "I thought the father of existentialism was the first person to take a shower alone." - Nitai "Dislocate yourself from those ruffians!" - Izzy (TA) "There's going to be a brass band coming through here at some point." "I probably wouldn't be annoyed with that because at least they announced themselves." - Alan and James *fails to say the Kierkegaard quote* - everyone but Ducky "We're going on break already because all of you are cabbaged." - James (Instructor) "The ideal Chair has always been there. Always." - Nitai "I just Kant." - originally Alan, but everyone "Hegel was more of a bagel guy." - Jack "I would become religious to disagree with Hegel." - Nitai "We need to Kierke''gaard'' ourselves." - Alan "I think the Chair should be the subject. It has a better viewpoint than any of us." - Nitai "Where do I stop and the Chair begin?" - James "Inherently..." - everyone "DESPAIR!" - everyone "Bridget, you can take off those sunglasses, the world is dark enough..." - James *drops marker* "You are dead to me." - James "Are you going to keep talking or something?" - Ruairí to Izzy "Let's take another stab at Hegel." "Please." - James and Nitai "Would Plato view marriages as Platonic?" - Jack "But Alan I love you!" "Platonically!" "I DIDN'T SAY THAT JAMES!" - Nitai and James "Has there ever been a super narcissistic philosopher?" - Emmet "If I use a chair as a table does it become a table?" - Emmet "Just. DO IT." - Nitai "Dialectically I both am and am not Madonnna." - James "So a blind person, they can't see." - Bridget "I think therefore I is, yo." - Nitai "As a philosophy class, we're killing a lot of ants." - Nitai "Dandy." - Reece "I want to buy that man a muffin basket!" - Reece about Nietzsche "Can you measure a loser's sadness?" - everyone "Can we make a song called "Moves like Taggart"?" - Nitai "Fuck it, I probably am a sociopath." - Nitai "Don't throw that apple at me, I break easily!" - Reece "Fix your mouth!" - Reece "I don't know if they're going to be smart enough to get that..." - Sinéad about Game Theory "Economics is bullshit anyway!" - James "Good to see you're suitably psyched to knock the shit out of Game Theory." - James "Pass the meme!" - Ducky "Is I real?" - James "This is not existential because you are existing. It's just that nothing else is real." - James "Oh my god. I'm so fake. Oh my god." "Baudrillard doesn't care!"- Sinéad and James "This is all I've written. It's two lines. 'Nothing is real. Everything is fake." - Emmet "G with a capital G... for God." - James "Is Jesus...real?" - Alan Robotics "ROBANTICS" - Everyone (originally coined by Katie, god bless her) "Cheeky NAND gate" - Senan "Cheeky Nantes" - Eoin's phone's autocorrect "Kevin is such a precious cinnamon roll" - Kate "Don't be such a fourth monkey" - Stephen "We're all 17 it's legal" - Katie "They're not round, they're circular" - Hanna "It's really soft and warm" - Alex "I was going for a three-way" - Darragh "I don't have herpes da da da" - Stephen "Can we watch the end of Iron Man?" - Everyone "Are you stupid? Horses don't cry" - Hanna "It can jump really, really, REALLY high" x 20 - Claire "How can the robot interact with the world around it?" - Domhnall "A knife!" - Claire "BATMAN no parents. Bambi sad. Aerial no mom didney why" - Search history on one of the computers. "I should only be taken seriously on dire emergencies. Like a fire extinguisher. You laugh at me, you draw faces on me, but when you need me, I'm there" - Hanna "The Shoelace Gremlin strikes again!" - Hanna/Katie "Filthy weeb trash" - Kate "Buzzfeed trash" - Stephen "Domhnall our Supreme Leader" - Everyone "Twenty to forty pages by Friday? Twenty it is so" - Eoin "Self-Directed Learning" LOL "Agar.io" "FERGUS NO" - Everyone *gets killed by "Feminism" in agar.io* "This is why we need meninism" - Stephen "Carry the butter in your hand and pretend it's your phone"-Hanna "Line your jacket with teabags"(When going through airport security)-Katie "Guys, can you dismantle the cow please"-Domhnall (instructor) "I had him! His epicentre was in my mass" - Alex "Lads, do you ever think that engineers at like google or somewhere get like really fed up and like you know, go like "lads, lads, let's go get a cheeky NAND Gate"?" - Mark Jennings "Wait we weren't supposed to take apart the robot?!?!" - Darragh Glynn "t's just two huge balls" - Magnus "My balls are really far apart too" - maghnus "He is two huge balls and just about merging" - maghnus "Oh my god it's Asia, it's huge and it puked on me!" - maghnus "I'm just going to sit here and eat all of these balls" - maghnus "My balls are getting further and further apart and I'm being chased by the salad queen"- maghnus *drives robot off table, robot hits ground and breaks, inserts chip backwards and robot emits large amount of smoke, robot is dead* "oh shit. Oops". - Fergus "I rebuilt my bed out of plutonium. I like the glow." - Fergus "Start pulling out..." Matthew "Who's doing the dick"-John "That would be me this time"-Tommy "Awh..... Kevin got eaten by aliens"-James "SHUT UP BEN"-Everyone "We're meant to do anything that motivates us!"-Stephen "..Facebook"-Eoin "Goddammit I don't understand thumbs" - Kate Social Psych B "I ate a squirrel on the way over today" - James "Murdering people, for example, that would be unethical." - Aela "How energy Efficient is your ass?" - Katie "Isabelle the ass merchant" - Saorla "Matty, how much weekly activity does your ass get?" - Daniel *On phone* "Here, I have to go, she's after stealin' me fuckin pizza" - Daniel Saorla "Darragh" - Fuckin everyone at some point "Shneaky Skerma" - Katie, Saorla, Kate, etc. *Chanting* "Sy-phil-is! Sy-phil-is!" - Saorla "I legally own your ass" - Isabelle "Did I tell you about that time I was kidnapped by a donkey?" - Daniel "My brother shat in a washing machine" - Saorla "Mark, you are clinically Handsome" - Daniel "Oh Mark, such symmetry" - Katie "Let me touch the doodly-doo" - Saorla "'Ello there..." - Saorla, at al "Merry Clissmas!" - Saorla, Kate, Louise "Stop assuming the world revolves around you and your doodly-doo" - Kate Daniel "Okay, NO MORE LICKING!" Joanne, TI Saorla "I broke sexuality. I am a great, nebulous sexuality that kinsey cannot pin down" - Isabel "How much do cat anti-depressants cost?" - Saorla "Awesome" - Joanne "The thonge song!" - Saorla "One word: Lactation" - Aela "I'm going to be sold into the sex slave industry, and the profits will be used to buy more cattle" - Daniel "If I had 30 boyfriends they could all buy me shoes" - Kate "I am worth 7 goats" - Saorla "I'm worth 9!" - Kate "Why are you worth more goats than me?!?!" - Saorla "I would give my entire family for Taylor Swift" - Saorla "10 goats for the burger!" - Kate "Damn? 'Sexual Confusion'?" - Aela "Wouldn't that be Isabel?" - Larissa "Keep your clothes on, Saorla" - Daniel "You need to Worship the old white Arseholes" - Joanne, TI "One sin? Why have one sin when you could have a multitude of sins?" - Isabel "That's a moral for life, Isabel" - Emma, TA "Is this like, a shoulder threesome?" - Isabel "Hello Children, would you like some home insurance?" - Oz "I have some home insurance in the back of my van, kids" - Ferdia "Eugenics had the right idea" - Daniel "Not related to social psych" - Emma, so very often "Okay google, do chimpanzees have sex facing each other?" - Oz "Bonobos gaze into one anothers eyes..." - Oz "Why won't the orangutans share their god damn cups" - Saorla "The bread represents my womb" - Oz "Click it and your ass gets bigger" - Joanne, TI "You haven't said anything quotable yet, Ciara, would you like to get quoted?" - Daniel "Not Really" - Ciara Rooney, 2015 "I could write a book on that. Paedophile Intentions" - El *Daniel tries to do puppy dog eyes* "If a puppy looks like that, they generally put them down" - Mark "I just hit inanimate objects; tables, chairs, Oz..." - Daniel "I am on Fire today." - Kate "I feel the academic community would never accept me" - Daniel "I'm finding it hard to accept you" - Kate "I was a sexual deviant in 4th class" - Kate "I think the radio was a really neat invention" - Conor *Wistfully* "Silly genitals, silly genitals..." - Conor "Do they look straight to you? Just sayin'" - Conor the topic of flamingos "See, when I sent my phone for a swim, I got a new phone so I wouldn't have the same problem" - Kate "What that really the fault of the phone? If I was the phone, I'd get a new Kate" - Daniel "I am noping out of this situation" - Katie "I want to detach one of his appendages. Only one though, I'm being nice" - Saorla "It's like Medieval YOLO" - Saorla "Dolphins are REALLY racist" - Oz "There was this dolphin, and he was from the Atlantic, and he went to the Pacific, to meet up with some other Dolphins, but they killed him, because of his accent" - Oz "Do you think babies evolved to be cute so they don't get eaten as much?" - Ferdia "Hugo will probably be generally aroused" - Joanne's lecture Slide "If I start throwing buckets at ye, who knows what'll happen next" - Joanne "We're going to be child abusers who die age 40 of heart disease!" - Saorla "We may abuse children, but at least we aren't around for long" - Isabel "The participant will receive an Eclectic Should" - Joanne "I'm from Limerick, I'll stab you with my butter knife" - Andreea "You like, put it into your mouth, and it's like aw this is alright, and then it isn't" - Kate "Now I feel like, if I don't touch the crotch, and I'm on the stairs, that I'll have a bad day" - Grace "I should hope you're not gonna lick his feet" - Kate "I saw a picture of a bucket full of babies, and all their hands were coming out over the edge and it was so cute" - Ferdia "I was gay because I was bored" - Isabel "Men prefer slimmer wimmer" - Joanne, TI "What about the gays?" - Kate "I love the smell of clean babies" - Saorla "What were you guys in the back looking at?" - Joanne, TI "Incest!" - James "Yeah, basically" - Oz "If I spend an hour talking to my grandad, maybe he'll give me a fiver" - Joanne, TI "If you can't keep it in your pants, keep it in the family" - Saorla "Jennifer Connoly, Fair game" - Hugh RAs/TAs/TIs "Do you value your knee caps?" - Richard "OH SHIT, OH CRAP" - Richard "Have a happy monday morning"- Andrew "You're not allowed to touch the potato" - Richard *Singing* - Andrew "I used to be a vegan cake delivery boy"-Cian "The noodles of friendship are all around you"-Cian "Today I feel 60% croissant" - Cian "Thanks, i made it myself. Out of money." -Andrew (on the topic of his hat) "I am sorry the sound of children's laughter offends you" - Sinéad (On the bus to UCD) "fiends" - Will "MARINE BIOLOGY!!!" - Orla "NO SWEARING" - Orla "Hello, it is me." - Julian "Possibly urine." - Julian Mairead: Come on guys go to bed. Mairead's RA group: But Mairead. Mairead's RA group: Gossip! Mairead: Mairead: *leans closer* go on. Andrew: Hear that Paul? Andrew means manly. Students JUST DO IT. YESTERDAY YOU SAID TOMORROW - Everyone I can words. - Jack Moore. Session 1, Wednesday 1/7/2015 I hate it when you bacon.- Fergus Mc'Loughlin You're so mentally damaged.-(To Jack Moore) Cillian Russell. "Oh 800 pigs, not 800 kids" - Eoin O'Donnell "Better incest than nocest" - Hugh "I wouldn't trust myself with Hugh's penis" - Sally "The 7th Doctor endured the worst kind of death - death by the US healthcare system!" - Someone in Doctor Who Appreciation "It was we didn't start the fucking fire" - Kate "I know, but I couldn't say it because it was shit!!" - Darragh "#justdonkeythings. Staring at the side of the barn" - Fintan "If we put microwave popcorn into the toaster, and put that into the microwave, will we travel through time?" - Conol "I rebuilt my bed out of plutonium. I like the glow." - Fergus "Maggie fisting the other baby-wait....."-Katie "It's not authentic without the scars, scars are like STDs. They're proof" - jack "I was fairly sure he was gay for the first two years that I knew him" - Fiona "Cheeky Milano's" - Rhona "I donut" - maghnus "I know a good hiding place, the freezer" - maghnus "Feel the wrath of our dildos" - Fiona "I have sticky stuff all over my hands and legs from the dildo" - Fiona "You take the dildo" - Fiona "oh it's fine I already have one" - Dylan "I can barely stand" - ana "I can barely stand... This disco!!" - Darragh "I thought you were using darraghs hand" - Senan - "oh god no I wouldn't trust that hand for anything" - Ellen "Some people just want to eat their own cookies..." - Ellen "I was just taking it away from him(Darragh) so it wouldn't dip in" - Ellen "There's not really much inside space in them" - Ellen "Not time for going to the hospital I'll just do it here on the street" - oz "I'll always have a pair of latex gloves, I'll just reuse them" - Ellen "There's a ginger pussy on your legs" - oz "What kind of diseased cat are you(Darragh)" - Ellen "I did that in my costume last night" - Ellen "You're such a needy cat" - Ellen - "I don't even know what I want just give it to me. Meow" - Darragh "I hate those things because sometimes when you swallow they get stuck in your throat and it's painful" - Darragh "That kid's got stamina" - oz "My hand keeps getting wet" - oz "It was just threatening to stab me with a shiv made of semen" - Ellen "You don't eat cucumbers for the taste, you eat them for the texture..." - Oz - "and the money" - Darragh *pained voice* "it was so short!!" - Fiona "My finger isn't strong enough" - Amy "Use your thumb" - Senan "You are a posh drugby school" - Fiona "Just shove your hand in" - Rhona "It was so intense. There was balloons" - Katie "Don't fuck the pigeons Oz" - Fiona "I can't find a comfortable positions" - Oz "Portable glory holes #justgirlythings" - fiona "God now my hands are sticky too" - Dylan "The air is mild and moist" - Darragh "Look how big that banana is, it's like a foot big, oh god there's two of them" - aoife "He died as he lived. Lathered in peanut butter while being whipped by a priest." - Conal "We'll dress you as an 80s chick" - Molly "But I'm a 90s bitch!" - Padraig "I haven't tied my shoelaces in 4 months" - Ryan "One day I'm going to make a door. I won't have a house, but that won't stop me from having a door. And I'll have stuff holding it in the ground so I can lean on it, and when someone's annoying me I can just slam it in their face." - Ryan "I've bet away my wife and children" - Saorla, playing poker "Is it inappropriate to buy our RA condoms?" - Daniel *Whispering frightfully to Andrew on the bus back from Blanch*"We're driving through Ballymun singing Pokemon..." "I did not consent to the taking of those selfies" - Kieron, RA "Split the diff!" - Aaron "I'm not a west Cork racist, I'm just a racist" - Genivieve "Jacqui, why are you undressing?" - Daniel "My floor has an erection" - Daniel "I think it's looking at you..." - Lee "Aaron get your fuckin foot out of the fuckin sink" - Lee "Adam stop hitting my fucking biscuits with my fucking microwave" - Aaron *Wearing tights* "I feel so free! Weeheehee!" - Aaron "The balloon fought back!" - Lee "They were SLOTH babies!" - Ferdia Laurie: "The T stands for smart!" Diarmuid "No, the T stands for toddler." "You sound like a German porn star" - Niamh Cotter "Why do you ask me for advice, I'm literally like a potato!!" - Kate Collins "Everybody with leprosy is le happy" - Darragh Sutcliffe "Fortunately the quotes that I have are 'thank god for my crotch' " - Fiona "That's a very straight banana" - Fiona "One of the years it was like 'oh god why won't you stop licking me' " - fiona "My friends do have a habit of putting their mouths on me" - Fiona "Do you think table etiquette is a fucking joke?! Is it a fucking joke to you?!" - Oz "If I had a bit more length I could have it in my pocket" - fergus "Is there anything that doesn't suck?" - Eoin - "Lesbians" - Ben "Anything with a bunch of meat on it is the best, I'm all about that meat" - Senan "It's too small for me, it needs to be HUUUUGGGEEEEE" - Fiona "Now try doing it with one finger *gets disapproving look from Fiona*, ok two then" - Dylan "Was it the story about them licking me, or them biting me?" - Fiona "You've got to kidnap the queen and then force her into prostitution" - jack "Your nickname for me was 'whore' " - Fiona "So you're saying he paid his mouth herpes to change into hand herpes?" - tal "Oh look free syringes" - Ben "Nothing cheers me up like a good old penis" - Fiona "Could you ever have a sly NAND gate?" - Katie "Oh look it's a stripper, I like strippers" - fergus "He just vibrates whenever he wants, he's not allowed to do that" - maghnus "Seva's giant penis kept them alive" - fintan "Why use mouthwash when you can use bleach?" - jack In-Jokes THE "T" IS FOR SMART!!!- Everyone "I like badgers"- ? "Don't call me Rory. You do NOT want to see what happens when you call me Rory." - Claire "The C is for Cult" Session 2 Students RAs/TAs/TIs In-Jokes Category:Philosophy